Many vehicles are provided with alert systems that alert the user when certain predefined events are detected. For instance, a speed alert may output beeping sound when the vehicle speed is above the speed limit. However, most current alert systems output the alert indiscriminately without considering the personal profile of the vehicle user, such as age, driving record, etc.